potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
British Database - Sven Daggersteel
Early Days Sven started off his days on the Caribbean as a local skirmisher. He partook in numerous team PvP matches alongside his comrades at the time, known as the Stump Loggers. The Stump Loggers were a PvP Guild, formulated in 2008, which eventually died out late 2009 where Sven became inactive. At this time, Sven has not made a name for himself in the Caribbean yet, as he was very young and naive. Recruitment As Sven became more active, he was recruited into a Guild known as The Paradox, which happened to be one of the strongest Guilds in the Caribbean at the time. The Paradox hosted many infamous PvP and SvSers, such as Spade, Hippie, William Sharkskull, and LuuLuu. Sven noticed his skills in combat were becoming much better; and he new he could use these skills for a more good than evil. Pearson (GM of The Paradox) had plans to take over other Guilds on the game. Some of which that were already taken over before Svens own eyes included Madster's guild (forgotten name), and one of Stormwalker's Guilds. As Sven realized he had chosen the wrong side, he quickly left the Spanish and became a nationless pirate for about three weeks until a new chapter in his life would unfold. Lt. of the East India Co. Looking for Pearson's enemies, particularly the EITC, Sven stumbled upon a man by the name of Johnny Coaleaston. Johnny Coaleaston seemed to be a man of high rank, and high education, a man that Sven wanted to become, but surpass. This idea seemed far to be a reality, but later, Sven would soon find out what he is capable of. As months went by in the EITC First Division, Sven met his long lost father, Jeremiah Garland. Garland was a polar opposite of Sven, a man who reasoned with words, papers, and had a seat in the EITC Court of Directors. On the other hand, Sven relied on his cold steel for most of his life. As time would pass, Jeremiah would teach Sven logical ideas around more complex issues regarding a business, a company, and an army. This would help Sven in the long run as he moved up in the ranks. It was at this time that Sven also met the great Samuel Redbeard, who Sven could only read about on articles on paper. Samuel was strong, but as Sven was one night fishing with his Division buddies, there were reports of Samuel being terminated. It was here where the Co. went into chaos, and Sven was being thrown around from Guild to Guild. Unfortunately, this was in the middle of a massive conflict with The Paradox. Post-Paradoxian Conflict Alongside his comrades, Sven fought long hours on the sea against a strong Pearson Wright. Upon meeting one of Sven's best friends, Johnny Goldtimbers, they both fought hard and valiantly against Pearson, usually outnumbered for the first two months in the war. Later, Sven found members of the Elite Musket Men, and the OUTLAWS, which would later make a huge alliance with the British/EITC in an effort to down the Paradoxian force. The skills that Jeremiah Garland taught Sven later applied when Sven made the decision to embark on a journey to find these Guilds, which would later become Britain's most respected allies. It was at this time where Sven began to go viral. Newspapers were flying all over London, praising the Lieutenant for his heroics. The way he captained and sailed a ship was in match to no man, or woman. The tactics and skills he had became so popular, even the King of Britain noticed, and invited him into his palace. It was a long jump, but Sven Daggersteel managed to evolve from a local skirmisher, to a Spanish private, then a EITC Lieutenant, and now the First Sea Lord of Great Britain. Sven realized at this point that fighting was not all life had to offer. Being surrounded by people such as Mallace, Johnny Goldtimbers, John Breasly, Jeremiah Garland, made Sven develop not as a warrior, but as a leader. ~~To Be Continued~~ Category:British Database Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy